


Love you more than coffee

by crystalklances



Series: ...for the coffee [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Still fresh into their relationship, Keith and Lance spend some time together for Valentine's day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is 2 weeks late. I had it started a week _before_ Valentine's day, but then stuff happened and my brain blocked me from working on this story until just yesterday.  
>  I had been thinking about writing more for this series, and Valentine's just seemed perfect. Even though I'm only finished this late.
> 
> I hope you'll still enjoy, though!

Keith still did not like mornings at all. Without his coffee, he was still very much a lost cause. His routine was still mostly the same: get up early, have a morning workout, get ready and leave for class, stop by his favorite café for his much-needed dose of early morning caffeine. That, and his much-needed dose of a certain dazzling smile. Said dazzling smile belonging to his charming boyfriend.

It still felt foreign to Keith, calling Lance his boyfriend — it wasn’t that long ago since Keith realized about having feelings for the barista and confessing those feelings. Their relationship was still very much developing; but ever since they both confessed their feelings, they have been talking frequently via text and sometimes calls (including video). They went on a lot of little dates of all kinds, and Lance has also been there to hang out together with Hunk and Pidge too. They all seemed to get along well, which Keith was glad about; he would have hated if Lance felt left out or not liked. Keith had yet to introduce Lance to his brother Shiro who was often away due to work, but that was okay.

It was a morning in February. The weather was really mild and Keith was wearing his usual attire. His jacket was mostly for the aesthetic, same as any scarf he wore, though now there was the bonus of being able to hand it to his boyfriend. Lance was always complaining about the cold and giving him the extra jacket got him to stop. That and Keith liked the sight of Lance wearing his jacket with that adorable pout and face flushed from both the cold air and being flustered. 

When he stepped through the door of  _ Altea Coffee & Pastries _ , he was greeted with the sight of Lance putting up heart shaped candle holders and pink glittery stones on all tables.

Lance looked up at the sound of the bells jingling and beamed when he saw Keith. (Of course, Keith also knew by now that Lance had memorized the time when Keith would usually arrive.)

“Morning sweetheart!” he said, “give me a minute and I’ll have your coffee ready.”

“It’s no hurry,” Keith said, walking up to peck a kiss on Lance’s lips before he could move away. “What’s up with those decorations?”

“Valentine’s day is coming up,” Lance replied. He was still smiling as he finished adjusting the decorations — with a quick scan through the shop Keith saw it was the last table he was working on — and eventually moved back to the counter. Keith followed after him. “I suggested we put up some nice decorations and Allura and Coran put me in charge. Do you think the customers will like it?”

“I’m sure they will,” Keith said.

“Aside from the decorations there’s also gonna be special drinks and pastries, and discounts for couples. We expect increased traffic so I’ll have to work in the afternoon to help Shay out while Allura and Coran take care of the morning,” Lance rambled on while preparing the coffee. He still insisted on drawing hearts on Keith’s cup, which his friends teased Keith for, but it actually made him happy. Not that he’d usually say that out loud, especially when they weren’t in private. “I mean, I guess it’s nice because I don’t get to sleep in that often and I can spend the morning with Blue and maybe try to get some more work on my portfolio done, though I’d probably end up getting distracted, but…” Lance frowned down at his hands as he put the sugar in the cup and stirred (Lance also still insisted on doing that, too) before securing the lid. “Will you be okay without my coffee?”

Keith blinked at him. Now that he asked that question… Keith couldn’t remember the last time he had a morning before class without seeing Lance at the café. The thought of not seeing his smile, hearing his voice, being able to give him a kiss right at the start of the day gave Keith a weird feeling. He was used to this now, and he knew why, but it was still weird. But if Lance wasn’t going to be there because of a different shift, there was nothing either of them could do about it. That’s just how life was.

“I think I’ll manage,” Keith said. “Allura at least knows about my issue with mornings.” he took the cup from Lance and took his first sip. That was a thing  _ he _ still insisted on doing, having the first sip right at the counter. “At least I’ll still get to have the best coffee in town, even if it’s not served by the cutest barista of the universe.”

“Jeez, now you’re exaggerating, I know I’m cute but not  _ that _ cute,” Lance mumbled with a pout, but Keith could see that he was trying to hide a smile.

“Yes, you are, because I say so. And I get to say so because boyfriend privileges.”

“I can’t believe you are using that tactic against me like that.”

“If you get to embarrass me by drawing hearts all over my cup, then I get to shower you with compliments,” Keith said.

“Fine. But you better make sure you’ll still come during the afternoon on Valentine’s. I want to see you, especially if I have to see lovey-dovey couples the whole time,” Lance was still pouting.

Even if he hadn’t used that pout, Keith wouldn’t have been able to say no. “Of course. And, uh… maybe we could do something together in the evening when your shift is over?”

The words were out before Keith could really think them over. He didn’t even have a plan and had no idea how romantic dates were supposed to be in the first place. He was pretty sure there would be no time to get reservations at some kind of nice restaurant, and his own cooking skills were… not that great, to say the least. Would ordering food or getting takeout be acceptable? Keith should ask Shiro, he would probably know. Maybe.

Lance’s eyes widened. “Are you asking me out on a date for Valentine’s day?” he asked.

“Yeah, if you want to. I mean, nothing fancy, but, yeah,” was all Keith managed to say as a reply.

“Aww Keith, that’s so sweet. You know, it doesn’t have to be fancy anyway, I’d be happy just spending time with you. Maybe like, watch a movie or something.” Lance was smiling again now.

Huh. Maybe his presumed-not-so-great ideas could work after all if he did it right. “I’ll think of something.” Keith checked for the time and frowned. “I have to leave or I’ll be late for class.” He leaned over the counter to sneak another quick kiss from his boyfriend before turning to leave. “I’ll see you later, Lance.”

“See you later, Keith, and have a great day!” Lance beamed as he waved goodbye.

Keith waved and smiled back as he left.

  
  


Keith was pacing around his apartment, phone held up to his ear. His other hand was tucked away in the pocket of his jeans.

“Are you really asking  _ me _ for date advice?” Shiro’s voice came through the speaker with an incredulous edge.

“Who else am I supposed to ask?” Keith grumbled. “I just really don’t want to mess this up, because of the day being so hyped up and apparently highly valued. But all I have to offer is my place, takeout for dinner, and movies.”

Shiro sighed audibly even through the phone. “Keith, calm down. From everything you’ve told me, the boy —”

“Lance,” Keith interjected.

“Fine. From what you’ve told me about Lance, he doesn’t sound like the type who would be unhappy with that,” Shiro said.

“Yeah, so far we’ve only had dates for lunch and stuff and hanging out with the others sometimes and that was always fine, but…” Keith frowned. “I don’t know, I guess I’m just being irrationally anxious.”

“This is why I told you to calm down,” Shiro remarked. “What exactly was the conversation like?”

“Well he looked really surprised when I asked if he wanted to do something together when his shift ends, I got nervous and said it wouldn’t be anything fancy…” Keith absentmindedly bit his lip as he recalled the events from that morning. “He was smiling again and said that’s sweet of me and that it doesn’t have to be anything fancy anyway because he’s happy just spending time with me. And, uh… that just watching a movie or something would be great for him.”

“See? Sounds like he would be very happy with a date night at your place. Don’t stress about it so much.” Shiro’s tone was the familiar calming one he used when his big brother senses came through big time. Keith was thankful for this.

“But still… what could I do to make it a little more special? Like, what kind of movies? What kind of food?”

“If you’re so worried about that, you could get some chocolates or something,” Shiro suggested.

Keith snorted. “He works in a café, he’s surrounded with pastries all the time.”

“Don’t ask for ideas if you’re gonna shoot them down like that,” Shiro scolded.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry.”

“Alright, so if you rule out chocolates or similar, get some flowers or decorate the apartment. Eat the takeout from your best dishes. Look up romantic movies available on Netflix and let him pick. Or let him pick a movie he likes in general.”

Thinking over all of Shiro’s suggestions, Keith stopped his pacing. Flowers sounded like a great idea. Of course. How did that escape his mind? “Thanks, Shiro. I think I can work with those.”

“You’re welcome, Keith. Now, I have to go, I still have things to take care of,” Shiro said.

“Okay. It was great talking to you.” Keith smiled, knowing that even though his brother couldn’t see it, he would still be able to pick up on it.

“You too. I’ll see you soon.” Shiro’s smile was always easy to pick up on too.

“Yeah, see you soon.”

The call was ended and Keith opened the search bar on his phone’s home screen. Might as well already look up florists now so that he’d know where to go tomorrow.

  
  


On the morning of Valentine’s day, Keith entered the café knowing that Lance wouldn’t be there. That didn’t stop him from feeling weird about it when it was Allura greeting him. He had barely ever seen her out in the front in all of his months of being a customer, but ever since dating Lance, he had gotten to know her. Lance always talked about her and Coran like family, and Keith could see where Allura resembled an older sister; though she was a lot different from Shiro — not having the same seemingly endless patience. Rather, she was similarly hotheaded than him and they have gotten into discussions before. But then again, Keith had also seen her in discussions with Lance.

Anyway, he walked up to the counter and was greeted with a smile. It was nowhere near as brilliant as Lance’s smile, but Keith still attempted to be in a good mood. “Good morning Keith,” Allura greeted. “Your order is one large coffee, correct?”

“How did you —” Keith started, but Allura waved him off.

“Lance gave me instructions,” she said with an amused hint to her voice. “Nevermind that he has been talking about barely anything else ever since you first came here.”

This was news to Keith. He blinked at her. “He talked about me?”

Allura laughed as she went to make the drink. “He does all the time. He was pining really bad, you know. I’m really glad he has you now, though. We’ve been worried that he wouldn’t socialize outside of the café at all.”

Keith wasn’t sure how to feel. Should he feel flattered? Proud that it seemed that he did something right by introducing Lance into his friend circle? Or punch himself for not noticing Lance’s subtle flirting sooner (and ignoring his own feelings, for that matter)?

He grabbed a sachet of sugar at the same time as Allura put the cup down on the counter. Allura smiled again. “He kept mentioning about that, too, the sugar,” she said, “and how he always chats with you. I suppose I understand why he’d be even chattier, with the slow business at this time.”

“Yeah, I’ve never seen anyone else around when I come here in the morning,” Keith noted. He poured the sugar in and stirred, then secured the lid and lifted it to his lips for the obligatory first sip, even without his boyfriend there. “Lance’s coffee is better, but I guess it’s still the best in town.”

Allura rolled her eyes. “I’ll let that slide only because you make Lance very happy.”

An odd warmth spread through Keith’s chest and stomach, similar to how he felt when with Lance. He always hoped Lance was happy with him, but hearing it spoken by someone close to Lance? That was an entirely different thing. “I hope I can keep that up. He makes me very happy too.”

“I can tell, you’re a lot more outgoing and talkative now even at this hour. Lance has that effect.”

“He sure does.” Keith smiled, thinking about his boyfriend’s bright aura. He glanced down at the cup in his hands, the lack of Lance’s presence obvious by the lack of hearts on his cup. He adjusted the strap of his bag. “Well, time for me to go. Good luck with business today, tell Lance I’ll drop by sometime in the afternoon.” He waved and turned to leave.

“Thank you, and I will. Have a good day at school,” Allura called after him.

(Sometime later, Pidge pointed out the lack of hearts on his cup. Keith glared and said that Lance’s shift was in the afternoon for the day. Pidge rolled her eyes and said there was no need to be grumpy just because he hadn’t seen his boyfriend yet today. Keith lightly punched her shoulder saying it was her own fault for making stupid comments.

He had, in fact, seen Lance; in a way at least. Lance had sent him a selfie together with his beautiful white cat via snapchat, her striking blue eyes only rivaled by Lance’s own eyes and bright grin. Keith had taken a quick screenshot to keep the photo forever before sending back a selfie in all his resting grumpy face glory. He had also snapped a picture of his cup, with the caption “can you see what is wrong in this picture”. He was lucky that he’s sitting in the far back of the room and somehow got away with doing this near the start of class. Lance’s photo was now his new wallpaper.)

  
  


Later in the afternoon, after his last class ended, Keith decided to stop by the café first, just as promised. When he entered, he was a little shocked at finding all tables occupied by couples of varying ages as well as young friend groups who don’t mind celebrating their friendship in a romantic setting. Keith was so used to being Lance’s sole customer in the early morning, it was like being in a completely different world. He also realized that he might not be able to actually chat with Lance like this, let alone steal a kiss. But he figured as long as he’d be able to get some coffee along with Lance’s smile and maybe write something down on a note for him, that would be fine.

It was Shay who worked the register, and yet when it was Keith’s turn in line, it was Lance who whisper-shouted: “Hey Keith!”

Keith sent him a smile before turning back to Shay to give his order and pay. To the side, Lance was already busying himself with Keith’s drink. Good thing Keith still ordered the same even now in the afternoon. When he was done paying, he moved over to where drinks were given out by the sugar, sweetener, and creamer, as usual. He was about to speak when Lance said: “I’m done at six, though I wanted to go home first to make sure Blue has enough food and water and to get changed. So maybe I’d be at your place around seven?”

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Keith said.

Lance placed the finished drink in front of him and smiled. Keith didn’t miss out on the usual hearts drawn on the cup. “I’ll see you later, then. I can’t wait!”

“Me neither. See you later, Lance.” Keith smiled back and gave a final wave before leaving with his coffee, taking the first sip as he stepped back out to the street.

He still had enough time to buy flowers and make sure that his apartment was in presentable shape. He made his way to the flower shop he had picked out, drinking his coffee on the way. The florists — a lanky guy with light hair and a woman with a big blonde ponytail — were nice enough when Keith just waltzed in declaring: “I need flowers for my boyfriend.” After some back and forth with their patient help, Keith left with a bouquet of roses in mixed colors. He thought it looked nice, though the whole deal of supposed meanings confused him. 

Now, as he was walking back home, he made a mental checklist of what he had to do next.

First off, make sure his apartment was nice and clean, or at least, the kitchen and living room. He’d make sure for his bedroom too, but then again, that would probably be moving too fast. Plus, Lance did have a cat at home and had to get up even earlier for work than Keith for class, so it would be a bit of an inconvenience unplanned like that. And Keith definitely did not want to inconvenience Lance like that.

Second, he should figure out what kind of food to order. That would be easy enough by going through a list of places around the town and checking their menus. Then, probably also make sure that all needed electronics work. It would be unlikely that something went wrong, but just  _ in case _ .

When he got home, Keith made sure to put the flowers away safely and got to work. Cleaning was annoying, so better to get that out of the way right away. He wanted to make sure that Lance wouldn’t get a negative impression and would feel comfortable here. Once that was done, he sat down on the couch to pick where and what to order for dinner. He knew the kinds of meals Lance liked to eat when they were out for lunch dates, so hopefully, it’d be fine to go ahead and order something for both of them. After all, he figured it would be similar if he decided to cook. Except that Keith was a disaster in the kitchen unless it’s microwaveable instant meals or just needed hot water from the electric kettle. Which was the whole reason for ordering in the first place.

He finally settled on two simple pasta dishes. A glance at the time told him that he was still ahead of time, but he wanted to finish all preparations including dinner to be there and ready by the time Lance arrived. He placed the order and went on to check if there was anything else he still needed to do.

Finally, seven o’clock arrived and there was a ring at the door accompanied by a text to announce that it was Lance. Their dinner had arrived just a few moments ago and Keith nearly dropped the container he was putting on a dinner plate in his haste to get to the door and open. He stood in the open door, waiting for his boyfriend to walk up the stairs. Once he came into sight, Keith couldn’t help the smile and felt pleasant and warm when Lance beamed in return. He stepped back so Lance could walk in and closed the door behind him. Seeing Lance here, in his apartment, was a completely new feeling.

Seeing him in casual clothes rather than his uniform for the café was still unusual and exciting too. Tonight, he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt combined with an unbuttoned light-blue and white checkered short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.  Keith admired the sight while Lance took off his shoes and shrugged out of his jacket. Keith took it from him to hang it next to his own jackets, and Lance shot him another smile.

“Would you like to have dinner at the table first or go right to watching a movie and eating on the sofa?” Keith asked.

“Hmm…” Lance thought before answering. “Table sounds better.”

“Sure.” Keith signaled for him to follow. Then he remembered the flowers. “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Lance gave him a curious look with his head titled slightly but stood and waited. Keith went to get the bouquet, holding it behind his back until he was back in front of Lance. Holding the bouquet out, he said: “I got these for you.”

Lance smiled as he took the flowers, such a sweet sight that Keith wanted to remember forever. “You didn’t have to.” He raised one hand to gently touch at the petals of a lavender rose.

“But I wanted to, so there.”

“Still though, I don’t have anything for you,” Lance said with a pout.

Keith leaned forward, the bouquet between them, to kiss Lance gently on the cheek. “You brought yourself, that’s already all I need.”

“Oh my god, Keith, that was so cheesy,” Lance laughed softly. The blush on his face gave away that the complement worked to make him flustered, though.

Keith led the way to the small table and pulled back a chair for Lance. He watched as Lance carefully set the roses down and sat in the chair. “I’ll be right back with dinner,” he said. Thankfully, the food didn’t go cold yet. He picked up both plates together with cutlery and walked back out into the living room. He placed one plate down in front of Lance, the other on the opposite side. “What would you like to drink?” he asked, “I could offer water or soda.”

“Water, please,” Lance replied.

“Coming right up.” Keith walked off again to get two glasses and a bottle of water. When he came back, he set the glasses down and poured some water first in the glass for Lance, then his own. Finally, he sat down in his seat across from Lance. “Have a good meal,” he said.

Lance said likewise, and they started to eat. “You didn’t cook this, did you?” was the first thing Lance commented.

Keith chuckled, a little nervously. “Nope, I ordered. I’m a disaster in the kitchen.”

Lance raised one eyebrow. “Really? How bad?”

“There was that one time when I burned a pot of water and set off the fire alarm,” Keith said, completely serious. That was the prime example; Shiro kept teasing him for it, not that Shiro was any better with cooking.

“Are you for real? What do you  _ eat _ then?” Lance asked.

“Microwave meals and stuff like cup noodles.”

“Oh my god, Keith, how do you survive like that  _ and _ still look that hot and fit at the same time?”

Keith shrugged. “Well I work out every day and usually walk to class,” he pointed out.

“Still though… that’s not good, you really need some healthy meals!” Lance’s voice had a hint of both worry and insistence. “I should cook for you sometime.”

Keith tried not to think about the sight of Lance in a cute apron, standing in his kitchen and cooking dinner for him. Needless to say, he failed. “You don’t have to, but if you insist…”

“I do insist! What kind of boyfriend am I if I don’t look out for your well-being?” Lance huffed.

It was Keith’s turn to start blushing, now. “Alright, alright, you convinced me. Next time you come over, you get to cook for us. Or I’ll come to your place instead, either is fine.”

“Oh, I would love it if you come to mine next time! You’d get to meet Blue!” Lance was beaming at the thought. Keith smiled right back.

“That does sound nice.”

They finished eating, talking about this and that; Lance telling about how Blue had walked over Lance’s watercolor painting and he had to improvise around her paw prints. Keith ranting about things that annoyed him at uni and Pidge’s teasing. 

Lance laughed at that, but when Keith casually mentioned that he was using Lance’s selfie from the morning as his wallpaper, Lance blushed and blurted out: “That’s not fair, now you have to send me a cool selfie I can use as mine.”

Keith just shrugged and said: “You can just take a picture of me while you’re here.” This caused Lance to pout and huff. 

When they were done, Keith sent Lance to settle down on the couch already while he put the dishes away before joining him. Keith started Netflix on the TV and turned to Lance. “Anything you want to watch in particular?”

“Actually…” Lance’s eyes had a gleam to them. “Can we watch the special episode of Rangers of the Galaxy?”

Keith blinked. Once, twice, three times. He knew that show well, and he knew that Lance loved it, but still… he hadn’t expected that, and after all his fretting because he didn’t know much about romantic movies at all. “Sure, but… no romantic movie for the day?”

“Hey, that episode is plenty romantic, especially watching it with you!” Lance huffed.

Keith raised his eyebrows. “I actually never got around to watch it yet… is there really romance in it?”

Lance gasped in mock shock. “If you haven’t watched it yet, that’s all the more reason to watch it right now!”

“Alright, alright.” Keith chuckled. If it got Lance excited like that, then Keith was fine with it, even if it was unexpected. He selected the episode — as it was a special episode, it was over an hour long — and pressed play. He settled more comfortably against the cushions and smiled when Lance leaned into his side. Keith wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Lance was humming along to the theme song. It was cute.

The episode started out with the crew of Rangers landing the Royal Spaceship on a planet. Everything seemed peaceful, the Blue Ranger even commenting on it… but suddenly, there was an explosion and an ambush. The Evil Empire had apparently anticipated the Rangers being there and prepared in advance. The Rangers fought back, but it was useless, the Blue Ranger was taken captive.

There were distressed high-pitched noises in Keith’s ear at the same time as there was a closeup of the Blue Ranger’s face and the Red Ranger screaming his name desperately. Keith’s brows furrowed. “And this episode is supposed to be romantic?”

“Oh my god, Keith, it only just started!” Lance hissed, “and this is really emotional! Just keep watching!”

“Of course, of course.”

Keith’s eyes were glued to the screen as everyone on the Royal Spaceship remained calm trying to make a plan, while the Red Ranger was agitated and exploded at everyone. He was even reprimanded by the leader to calm down because it won’t help anyone if he can’t control his emotions. He stormed away as everyone watched in worry.

“This is like a callback to the first season,” Keith observed quietly. “Except he’s acting the total opposite.”

“Of course he is, back then he barely knew anyone and he didn’t want to give up the robots or compromise the bigger picture, now everyone is close and this is  _ the Blue Ranger _ we’re talking about,” Lance pointed out.

“Yeah, and?”

Lance made a strange noise before asking: “Keith, what would you do if I was taken captive like that?”

“I would storm in there and personally punch whoever did it and bring you back home,” Keith said without missing a beat.

“See?” Lance looked at him as if he had just explained a very complicated math problem.

Keith blinked in confusion. Then it clicked. “Oh.”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded solemnly.

They continued watching like this, giving comments here and there. Keith found that he liked this more than watching on his own; Lance’s passionate reactions and insightful analyses were endearing. Sometimes they bickered over scenes. It was fun. Keith loved feeling close in this new way to his boyfriend, bonding over a shared interest.

When the episode finally reached the part where the Blue Ranger was rescued (of course, it was the Red Ranger who busted him out of the cell and carried him to safety), Lance was cheering. Keith couldn’t help grinning in reaction, as well. But then there was an argument on screen — and suddenly the Red Ranger was diving in for a kiss.

Lance grabbed Keith’s arm and squealed excitedly. “Did you see that? Did you see it?!”

“I saw it, calm down,” Keith said, then added: “Damn, this actually happened.”

“I know!” Lance’s voice was still higher pitched than normal. “I watched this like, a million times now and I still can’t believe it!”

The episode ended with a heartfelt talk about feelings between the Red and Blue Rangers and the announcement that “we’re Space Ranger Partners now!”

“That episode was a ride,” Keith finally said after the credits rolled.

“It was amazing,” Lance said.

Keith hummed. “That was really fun. We should do this more often.”

Lance grinned, eyes sparkling. “Yes! Movie nights and sleepovers!” His face fell for a second. “Except we have to take my work schedule into account, and your classes.”

“Well as long as we plan ahead it shouldn’t be an issue,” Keith noted.

Lance nodded slowly. There was a pout on his face as he latched himself onto Keith. “I don’t want to go yet,” he mumbled into Keith’s shoulder.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind having you stay over,” Keith said, “but you have work as usual again, don’t you? And Blue is waiting for you to come home.”

There was unintelligible mumbling into his shoulder as a reply.

Keith chuckled. “Come on, I can walk you home.”

“If that’s okay for you,” Lance said quietly, glancing up at him.

“Of course it is, I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

“Alright then.” Lance smiled and finally detached himself so they could move.

After switching off the TV, they stood to put on shoes and jackets. Keith grabbed his phone and keys. “Don’t forget the roses,” he said.

Lance made a noise of agreement and went to retrieve the bouquet before they left.

The walk was spent mostly in silence, simply relishing in the other’s presence as their hands were linked and they shared smiles and glances. Keith memorized the route so that he would be able to walk it at any time he wanted to visit Lance. Finally, Lance stopped in front of a building and turned to look at Keith. “That’s where I live,” he said. When Keith nodded, he continued: “Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun and I really love spending time with you like this, just you and me.”

“I’m glad.” Keith smiled. “I can’t wait for next time.”

“At my place, so you can meet Blue and I get to cook for you.” Lance grinned. “And a sleepover, if you want to.”

“I’d love to.”

“Awesome.”

There was a pause where neither of them was quite sure what to do next. Lance was shuffling his feet nervously, while Keith was flexing his fingers at his sides. Eventually, Lance let out a little whine and threw his arms — bouquet included — around Keith’s neck to kiss him. Keith’s hands instantly held onto Lance’s waist.

The kiss was longer than their usual kisses, and full of feeling. When they finally parted for air, Lance’s eyes looked as dazed as Keith felt. Lance stepped back. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course, same time as always.”

“Awesome.”

They shared one last peck before Lance stepped up to the entrance of his building. He unlocked the door and turned to give a final bright smile and wave. Keith returned both and waited until Lance was inside and the door was closed, then made his way back home.

All things considered, Keith considered this day a total success. He was really glad it happened, though he realized he would probably have to give an update to Shiro about it. But that could wait until the next day. Now, he was content basking in the happy feelings of the time he just spent with his boyfriend.

  
  


Good night, Space Ranger Partner! Love you <3

_ Good night, Lance <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, my lack of knowledge of any movies is part of why I was so stuck on this one. In the end, I just went to hell with it, I'm making a cameo for the show. I can't count the number of times I nearly typed their names when it was about what's happening on screen lmao (this is also extremely self-indulgent for the kind of stuff I've wanted to see happen ever since I watched the show last August lmao)
> 
> As usual, you can find me on [tumblr](http://crystalklances.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/crystalklances)!


End file.
